Blood Brothers
by Kiya-Reed09
Summary: Sora was a typical teenager until he was turned into a vampire. Now with his sire, Cloud, journey on a quest to discover hidden secrets and forbidden memories.


Kiya: This is my first fanfic of Kingdom Hearts so please be nice

Chapter 1:The Meeting

As the moon fully showed itself high and bright in the sky, a boy no older than fourteen was running for his life. The boy made many runs through alleys, trying to lose sight of the creature chasing after him. The youth had brown spiky hair and bright blue eyes that looked like street lights in the sun.

'Great first I lose my family and now this!' he thought as he rounded another in the alley. As he made his final round into thinking he was scot free he came to a dead end. Frantically, he turned around hoping that he truly lost the creature, but alas standing now in front was the creature. Its eyes red as blood stared with hunger at the youth backed away from it as possible.

"I've finally caught you, prey," it hissed as it advanced towards the boy, "Now I'll finish this little game of cat and mouse" The thing grinned and even though there was little light in the dark alley, it was bright enough to show two fangs popping out of its mouth. This thing was none other than a vampire.

"HELP ME!" the boy screamed in the air hoping that someone will come to his rescue.

"No use, boy, no one can hear you scream in hear except for the rats and us." the vampire mocked as he came close enough to the boy's neck and chopped down. The youth screamed in agony as the vampire drew blood greedily from his neck. Before the boy passed out a sudden force knocked the creature off of him and more into the alley. The vampire stood suddenly only to face the one person he hoped not to encounter. Between the boy and the vampire was a very tall blonde, no older than twenty-one, with spiky hair poking out, draped in a long red cape that looked like it was in numerous battles.

"Hello Gerry," the blonde spoke with no emotions in his voice. This made the youth very nervous around him and felt better off being near his attacker.

"C-Cloud! Wh-What are y-you doing h-h-here?" the vampire asked nervously as he started backing further into the darkness.

"You know the laws Gerry, I'm just here to make sure you remember," the blonde, known as Cloud, spoke as he took some steps towards the scared vampire, "And if I remember correctly, your not suppose to be in this city."

"L-Look just because I hit your girlfriend doesn't mean that I'm banished from my home turf. Besides, I didn't know that you were dating her." the vampire pleaded to the blonde in hopes to gain his good side. It wasn't working.

"Ah but you see, you attacked one of my clansmen and as punishment, you were to be banished by twelve tonight, but it seems you didn't get the memo." Cloud spoke harshly as he leaped in the air with his buster sword.

"No don't..." was all that the boy, who was barely listing to the conversation, could hear before Cloud sliced his head off and was turned into a pile of ashes. Cloud put his faithful sword back behind his back and turned towards the youth sitting on the ground. But as he turned the boy was able to see that his savior was the very same type of creature. He walked towards the boy with his vampire speed and examined his neck.

"You've been bitten." Cloud spoke in a monotone voice. The boy, not knowing if it was a question or a statement, only nodded in response, "You loss too much blood so I'll give you a choice, I could leave you here to die or you could get a new one. You don't have much time so make your choice quickly." The youth thought about his choice quickly before making his decision.

"I'll take door number two." the youth replied with a smile.

"You are aware that if I turn you into a vampire that you'll never be the same and you'll have to leave your parents behind."

"My parents are already dead, so I'll have no one worrying about me." the youth replied with sadness in his voice. Cloud looked away from the boy as he understood what it meant to lose someone that meant everything to him. Seconds later Cloud bit down on the brunette's neck, draining him of his remaining blood. The boy screamed in agony as he felt his blood rushing towards his neck again. As Cloud released his hold on the boy's neck, he then bit his own wrist and presented it to the dying boy.

"What's your name, boy?" Cloud asked as he stared at the youth.

"S-S-Sora," the boy replied dryly at the blonde vampire.

"Drink this Sora or else the wound will close up," Cloud spoke as he held out his bleeding wrist to the youth. As the droplets of blood landed in his open mouth he grabbed a hold of it and started to drink the blood with an unknown hunger. When Sora had enough of the tainted blood he started to feel a horrible pain in his chest. The pain increased as his heart was racing to stay in motion but the blood was already taking its effects on his heart by slowing it down. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Sora, his heart stopped along with the pain.

"It is done," Cloud stated as he carried Sora towards his motorcycle, Fenrir, and rode off from the alley unaware that they were being spied on by a tall brunette with a gunblade.

Kiya: Well that's that with this chapter hope you enjoyed it >)


End file.
